You know, don't you?
by xJadelynWestx
Summary: An AU take on their conversation in There's No Place like homecoming


"Ezra, wait!" As he paused, Aria walked toward him, "Just let me talk for a second, please. And I don't want to argue or try to convince you of anything… I know its over. I know that! But I just… I can't stand the idea of you walking around, and hating me."

"Hate you?" Ezra replied, his eyes fixed on hers. "The only person I hate right now is myself, for asking too much of you. Seeing you out there tonight, out on the dance floor, having fun with guys your own age, not… sneaking around and holing up with me in my apartment, to watch videos, and eat one of the three things I can actually cook… because…" he sighed, "because I can't take you to the movies. I cant take you out to a nice restaurant. And for the record… I could never hate you. I figured you'd be here tonight. My new haircut wasn't to impress Mrs. Welch."

Aria stared up at him in disbelief, taking in all the things he'd just said. "I gotta go," he said, keeping his eyes on her until he turned to walk away. Aria stared after him a second, his speech sinking in.

"Ezra," she spoke his name softly. He turned to see her walking toward him and sighed as her lips crashed into his, one of his hands automatically finding her waist, the other tangling itself into the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. As her body pressed against his, her kiss urgent, she clutched the lapel of his suit, breathing him in. She felt her body tingle at the familiarity of his touch, and the excitement of feeling it again.

He sighed after a few moments and gently pulled back. He glanced around a little, seeing no one was around. "_Not here_," he whispered, a playful smirk on his lips. Confused, Aria followed as Ezra pulled her into the nearest classroom and blockaded the door with a desk behind them before resuming kissing her.

Aria tilted her head as they kissed, parting her lips against, giggling into his mouth a little as Ezra slipped his hands behind her thighs and lifted her to sit on the edge of a desk. Slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips, feeling him returning the kiss with identical eagerness. As his hands slid up her thighs, she sighed and automatically parted her legs a bit more, tightening her arms around his neck as he moved closer to her, standing in the space she had just allotted.

She slowly slid her hands up his chest, pulling his tie loose around his neck, letting either side drape over his shoulders, starting on the buttons of his shirt. She groaned against his lips seeing he had an undershirt on underneath, mumbling against his lips, "_Too many layers_." "_Funny_," he replied, as he hooked his fingers into her underwear from underneath her dress, "_I was just thinking the same thing_." He gave a quick tug and then let them drop to the floor. Aria smirked and slowly shook her head, pushing his shirt to the floor and quickly yanking his undershirt up and off.

Ezra sighed and kissed her again as Aria unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as he unzipped her dress, pulling it down and letting it drop as he did. She pulled down his pants with a swift tug, smirking as she skillfully pulled his boxers down right along with them. He smirked back at her as their eyes and hands roamed each other's body.

She caught his eyes with hers as he leaned her back against the desk, gently nudging her legs open more, pushing into her with one swift motion, stifling her surprised moan with more kisses as he did. As he steadily thrusted into her, he kissed her passionately, grunting a little as her fingers wound into his hair, giving it a light tug, just like he liked, he smirked a little, holding her close to him and pulling her hips down against more forcefully with each thrust, he sighed her name against her lips and his body tingled as she replied in the same way. As his energy drained into her, he rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his face into her neck, softly pecking her skin. She sighed, her body trembling as she slowly caught her breath, she soothingly rubbed his back.

Ezra glanced up at her, meeting her eyes with his. "_You know, don't you_?" She simply nodded, and after a few moments, she replied, "_I love you too_."


End file.
